muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyone Makes Music
Everyone Makes Music was a Sesame Street Live show which premiered in 2001. This show is now touring as Elmo Makes Music for the 2006/2007 season. When Jenny, a new music teacher, moves to Sesame Street, she finds that her truck full of instruments is missing. Elmo, Big Bird, Ernie and the gang decide to make instruments for their new friend. The show's songs include "The Hustle," "Rockin' Robin," and "Dance to the Music." Cast :Big Bird, Oscar, Grundgetta, Grover, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Baby Bear, Telly, Prairie Dawn, Roxie Marie, and a Honker. The cast also included a human character, Jenny. Songs Act 1 *"Sunny Day" *"The People in Your Neighborhood" *"What Makes Music" *"Singing Up the Scale" *"Cookie's Gift" :"C Is For Cookie" :"Cookie Crumba Rumba" *"Letter of the Day" :"Jazzy J" :"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Alphabet" :"Gospel Alphabet" *"Feet As Music" :"Fuzzy & Blue" :"All Feets Can Dance" *"Elmo's World" :"Elmo's Song" :"Jingle Bells" :"What Makes Music" Act 2 *"Together We'll Make Music" Jenny, Elmo & Company *"Bert's Disco" Bert & Company :"The Hustle" :"You Should Be Dancing" *"Triangle Cheer" Telly, Zoe, Jenny & Company *"Rockin' Robin" Big Bird, Baby Bear & Seedy Birds *"Number Eight" Count, Jenny & "8" :"Fame Parody" *"Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash" Oscar, Elmo, Zoe & Company :"Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash" :"I Love Trash" *"Thank You for the Music" Elmo, Jenny & Company :"Dance To The Music" :"Sing" *"Jenny's Sesame Street Band" Jenny & Company :"What Makes Music" Marching Band Version Performing cast 2006-2007 version * Les Bowen as Big BirdDiane Wright, "How to get to Sesame Street: Go to Everett", Snohomish County News, 27 June 2007. 2007-2008 version * Janice Miuccio as Grundgetta * Elizabeth Osborn as Elmo Heather Wilkerson, "Elmo, friends in Raleigh for show", The Wilson Times, 16 May 2008. * Janel Somers as Jenny/Oscar Web staff, "Sesame Street stops in Syracuse", News 10 Now (Syracuse, New York), April 9, 2008. * Amanda Sutliff as Baby Bear 2008-2009 version * Spencer Rose Oberman as Jenny / Rosita (July to December) * Kelli Kurtz as Jenny / Rosita (December to June) * Janel Somers as Jenny / Rosita * Jamie Lyn Critelli as Prairie Dawn, Small understudy * Arlee Chadwick as Grundgetta, Medium Understudy * Steven Yerardi as Honker, Tall Understudy (July to March) * Christofer T. Roseberry as Telly / Mr. Noodle (July to March) as Honker / Mr. Noodle, Tall Understudy (March to June) * Basseemah Mustaffa as Elmo * Cassandria Mills as Zoe * Christie Anstine as Count Von Count / Cookie Monster * Joseph Christianson as Bert * George Tommy Smith as Big Bird * Angelo Williams as Telly (March to June) * Colleen Kreisel as Ernie (July to December) * Carmella Adams as Ernie (January to March) * Carlos Martinez as Ernie (March to June) * Alicia Grubb as Grover / Baby Bear (July) * Moses Rodrigues as Grover / Baby Bear (August to May) * Kristin Mazzulli as Grover / Baby Bear (May to June)Pamme Boutselis, "‘Sesame Street’ characters come to life in Lowell", Nashua Telegraph, January 15, 2009. Crew * Jim Waters, producerLilli Kuzma, "Elmo stars in 'Sesame Street Live' at Genesee", Pioneer Local, October 23, 2008. * Christopher Harper, performance director Soundtrack Elmo Makes Music (soundtrack) International In January 2006, this show was dubbed and performed in The Netherlands for Sesamstraat's 30th anniversary. Iedereen maakt muziek in Sesamstraat was the second Sesamstraat Live show (following Als ik later groot ben in 2001). A walkaround puppet of Pino made a couple of introductions before the show and after intermission, and Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash was cut from the show and replaced by The Monster Club House. This live show introduced the Monster Club House and Elmo's World to a Dutch audience, the latter of which would become a recurring segment on Sesamstraat. Musical star Antje Monteiro and TV show host Irene Moors shared the role of Jenny the music teacher. In Mexico, Abelardo Montoya has appeared in Big Bird's place.Kyle Doherty, "'Elmo Makes Music': Familiar characters bring tunes, talent to town", Clarion Ledger, October 23, 2008. Sources External links *Muppet Central review Category:Sesame Street Live Shows